Run away
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Es increible como te puedes precipitar, pero, ¿Cuando no hay vuelta atrás? ¿Cuándo sus manos ya están sobre tu cuerpo y sus labios sobre los tuyos? Yaoi. SetoJoey
1. Default Chapter

**Notas**: Ya me regañaron, así que, aclaremos las cosas, si Yugioh fuera mío, seguramente no lo pasarían en un canal para niños, como ven, no es de mi propiedad. El fic tiene el título de Run away. 

**Run** away  
Prólogo  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki****

_Joey's POV_

¿Cómo sabes cuando las cosas han ido demasiado lejos? Es decir, siempre hago cosas precipitadas eh incluso a veces estúpidas, pero esto… eh… esto fue demasiado, incluso para mi, las cosas se salieron de control. Y, para mi desgracia, esta vez no podré salir del problema.

No puedo creer que yo, el gran Joey Wheeler, haya aceptado eso, lo que es más, de mi peor enemigo. Si, acabe con la peor persona que me hubiera imaginado… 

Aún no lo creo… no sé cómo fue… o por que sucedió así… y ahora no hay marcha atrás. No ahora que estoy es su cuarto, esperando lejos de él… Te-tengo miedo… pero no de lo que pudiera pasar o lo que pudiera decir… Sé perfectamente lo que pasará, y eso no es lo que me mantiene temblando…

Sí hubiera mantenido mi bocota cerrada esto no estaría pasando, si tan solo no hubiera contestado, si me hubiera alejado... ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que responderle, tenía que acercarme! Fue entonces cuando…

"Ven" Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Fue una orden, fría y… posesiva

Está pasando de nuevo. No puedo controlar mis acciones, no puedo evitar acercarme, aunque todavía quedo a cierta distancia de él.

Sus dedos toman mi rostro de forma dolorosa, acercando mi rostro al suyo... Cierro mis ojos, la sensación de su aliento contra mis labios, se siente tan bien, y eso es lo que me asusta. Se suponía que solo era… una noche, no sentir nada, solo… No se debería sentir esta sensación… No por él, no ahora…

"Abre tus ojos" Me ordena, pero no obedezco, no quiero encontrarme con los suyos, no quiero "Hazlo…" me susurra antes de pasar su lengua sobre mis labios "Quiero ver tus ojos"

Lo hago, pero no lo miro. Siento una sonrisa formarse contra mis labios, una de sus típicas sonrisas maliciosas, no quiero ni imaginar en lo que estará pensando…

"¿Asustado Wheeler?" Me pregunta burlándose

"No" contesto y me sorprende por lo bajo e insegura que sale mi voz "No lo estoy" Miento, tratando de recuperar la compostura y encontrar una manera de salir de esta

"Perfecto…" Murmura y de pronto sus dedos sueltan mi rostro, sus labios recorren mi cuello, sus manos vagan por mi cuerpo, ocasionando que me estremezca al sentir lo frío y lo suave de sus caricias. Muerdo mi labio inferior al sentir que sus labios han dejado mi piel "Relájate" me tenso más ¿Cómo demonios me voy a relajar? ¡Si estoy apunto de acostarme con mi enemigo!

"¿Qué haces?" Susurró al notar que no se ha movido, permanece en la misma posición: Su cabeza en mi hombro y sus labios a escasos milímetros de mi cuello

"Sabes bien" De pronto el silencio que había es roto por su voz que ya no suena tan fría como antes…

"Ah…" No puedo decir otra cosa.

Cierro de nuevo mis ojos, al sentir como me carga en brazos y me deja en la cama. Abro mis ojos y lo miró, su mirada sigue siendo fría, pero… hay algo que no sé, eso es lo que me asusta… Su mano desciende a mi mejilla y acerca su rostro al mío y susurra…

"Tienes hermosos ojos… Tan hermosos…" Me besa de una manera casi dolorosa, reclamando mis labios, reclamando-me. Cuando se separa murmura lo que más temía "Mío, solo mío…"

**********************************************************************  
Merle: Me gustó… a mi me gustó ^o^

Seto: ¬¬*** lárgate a continuar tus estúpidos fics   
Merle: Yo también te quiero Seto ¬_¬

Seto: PARA TI SOY KAIBA NIÑA!!! Puedes pronunciarlo???

Merle: Claro que si SETO!!! n_n Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta


	2. Prólogo 2

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo YGO, si lo hiciera, sería rica $$ y no tendría que escribir fics y no dibujaría tan feo como lo hago… ToT por qué me lo recuerdan?? se sale llorando

**Run**** away  
Prólogo II  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

_Seto's POV_

"Mío, solo mío…" murmuro, y de pronto su cuerpo se estremece del miedo. Si, es mío, solo mío

Esto es de antología, ni siquiera yo me lo imaginaba. Tener al perro de Wheeler debajo de mi ha sido de las cosas más significativas que he hecho, haré que se arrepienta de todo y disfrutaré de ese delicioso sabor que tiene.

Me separo de él solo para admirarlo ¿Quién se imaginaría que el perro de Wheeler podría estar así? Si, esta vez la victoria no pudo haber sido mejor, ahora jamás olvidará quien es su dueño… Nadie, absolutamente nadie me quitará el placer de tenerlo, no me importa, aunque el perro admita que tengo razón y que soy mejor, ahora es demasiado tarde, ese cuerpo ya es mío…

"¿Por qué lo…?" Escuchar esa voz tan fastidiosa llena de temor es tan gratificante y lo mejor de todo es poder callar sus protestas tan deliciosamente, esos labios tan bellos deben ser reclamados.

"Cállate" susurro contra sus labios, puedo sentir claramente como se tensa al sentir mis manos descendiendo lentamente, deshaciéndome de la ropa y prolongando su miedo, mi lengua baja lentamente por su cuello, haciendo que suelte un gemido, mientras trata de desviar su rostro y evitar que vea sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos que llevaron a esto, por esa mirada insolente estás pagando Wheeler, por creerte superior solo por tener a esos tontos que llamas amigo… aunque admito que me equivoqué contigo, eres más de lo muestras, mas de que cualquiera de tus idiotas amigos puede llegar a creer.

"Deja de hacer eso… por favor…" Suplica, suplícame que me detenga, hazlo difícil, hazlo más excitante…

"Detener que" Contesto cortantemente, haré que su humillación sea más grande de lo que jamás imagino "Te refieres a esto…?" mi lengua acaricia la base de su cuello haciendo que se estremesca y se mueva incómodo en la cama "o tal vez sea esto…" Mis manos descienden por su cintura  hasta su cadera, y su respiración se acelera, más de miedo que de placer.

Abre la boca para decir algo pero solo niega y esconde la mirada "Deja… deja de… detenerte" dice agitadamente mientras mueve sus deliciosas piernas para alejarse de mi…

Vamos Wheeler, pensé que eras más fuerte que esto… Pensé que tenerte sería más difícil…. Pero de todas formas, será igual de entretenido… Eres mío…

"¿Te gusta Wheeler? ¿Te gusta sentirme sobre de ti?" Y no puedo, no puedo evitar reír al ver las lágrimas deslizarse por su bello rostro "Eres mío… solo yo puedo tenerte…"

Más lágrimas… seré gentil, no está en mi hacer daño a mis pertenencias y mucho menos a una tan bella como el perro…

** FIN DEL PR"LOGO **

**Merle: **_….. Uh… me tardé mucho, lo sé, muy corto lo sé… pero hacer un comic de más de 100 hojas… Xx lleva su trabajo saben!  además solo trabajo en los últimos capitulos y… cuando termine, les prometo que me pondré a escribir!!!_****

**Celes: **_Dejen review… que frase más fea… aunque no me quejo Me pagan por decirla jojojojo_****

**Merle: **_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_****


	3. 1 Buenos días

**Dsiclaimer** …. O si, claro, por eso Anzu está muerta y por eso no existe nada como las cartitas que salvan al mundo… ¬ ¬ les gustó la explicación??

**Reviews!!!**: A contestar… yipi!!!!!

**Oro Makoto Hayama: **T.T gracias!!! Realmente es muy difícil llevar todos los fics y aparte el comic! Gracias por el review!!!

**Alejamoto**: Aquí está!!!… aunque no sé si era lo que esperabas… o.O Bueno XD gracias por el review!!!

**Leto****'s night**: AWWWWWWW!!!!! Gracias!!! Favor que me haces XD y… bueno, la razón saldrá en proximos caps… muajajaja… eh… Gracias por el review!!!!

**Kaede**** Sakuragi**: Aquí está… o.O eh… Gracias por el review!!!

**maryluzmty**: Muchas gracias por el review!!! Y… XD yo también los adoro… es solo que Yami y Yugi . son demasiado perfectos! Ejem, en serio??? Pasame la dirección!!! ?.? el mío lo tengo en: h t t p : w w w . b r o k e n w i n g s t h e c o m i c . b r a v e h o s t . c o m / m a i n . h t m (Perdón por los espacios, pero si no lo hago se borra)

**kendra**** duvoa:** Son los grandes misterios… que algún día tendré que resolver… eh… Gracias por el review!!!

**Aguila**** Fanel**: Lo primero… no prometo nada… lo segundo… mi pervertida mente se encargó de eso desde que comenzó a imaginar la historia… muajajaja

**){ärëN:** Si, lo sé, no me tardé nada en escribirlo tampoco XD (Celes: lo que es el descaro…), bueno aquí está el primer cap real… uh… espero que sea de tu agrado y… apoco no está bien lindo cuando sufre?? Jejejen bueno, gracias por el review.

**Guerrera Lunar**: T.T la inspiración no está en cualquier lado… ¬ ¬ se largo a otra escuela… eh… digo, bueno, después de todo se supone que esto debe ser 'dramático' o.O bueno… ehg… no sé como considerarlo… bueno, pero ya verán como se desarrolla… muaajajajajaj GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!!

**Run**** away  
1.- Buenos días  
Por: Kanasuki Merle**

Sonó el despertador, tenía una junta ese día dentro de dos horas más, miró a su izquierda para mirar al rubio, estaba despierto, con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas aún deslizándose lentamente por su rostro. Se lamió los labios que delicia había sido la noche anterior, como siempre, sus ideas nunca fallaban, siempre conseguía lo que quería y ahora que ese cuerpo había sido suyo… no dejaría que nadie más sintiera esa suave piel ni esas excitantes sensaciones… era suyo… sólo suyo…

- ¿Qué horas son? –preguntó el rubio levantándose

- Aún es temprano perro –contestó con una sonrisa torcida –descansa antes de meterte en la cama de alguien más

Joey se sentó en la cama y cuando estaba apunto de levantarse, la mano de Kaiba sujetando fuertemente su rostro le hizo detenerse, no le miró a los ojos, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, su vista se encontraba fija en las sábanas, no era como si quisiera encontrarse con la mirada fría y recibir más humillaciones, tal vez se había acostado con él, pero eso no cambiaba para nada las cosas… Se estremeció al sentir el húmedo contacto de la lengua de Seto recorriendo su mejilla lentamente…

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, es…

- ¿No te gusta Wheeler? –preguntó separándose –acostúmbrate, porque a mi me gusta

- ¡No eres mi dueño! –se mordió el labio y gruñó –lo que pasó… fue la experiencia más desagradable de mi vida… no creas que…

- ¿Qué sucede Wheeler? –interrumpió tomando con fuerza sus muñecas – ¿No te gusta? ¿No te gusta encarar la verdad? Eres mío… completamente mío…

- No lo soy… ¡Jamás lo seré! ¡Me das lastima!

- Escúchame bien perro –apretó más su muñecas (eso debió doler) –no te permito que me hables así… agradeceme que lo hiciera porque si no jamás hubieras sentido esto, eres tan insignificante…

Iba a responder algo, pero el último comentario realmente le había dolido, nunca sus palabras lograban lastimarlo, pero… era cierto… no era como si tuviera a alguien que se preocupara por el, ni alguien que le amara… se dio la vuelta safándose de alguna manera del agarre de Seto, recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse…

- Tienes un hermoso cuerpo –le comentó desde la cama observando cada movimiento de esa delicia (1) –pero nadie daría nada por ti… no por ti

- ¿Y por ti? –regresó la pregunta –puedes tener todo el dinero, pero nunca podrás comprar a alguien que te ame… a alguien que sienta algo…

- ¿Amor? –rió sarcásticamente –aww… que tierno… el perro cree en los cuentos de hadas

- ¿Acaso te sientes especial? –se abrochó los botones de la camisa –esto sólo fue sexo, nada más, ni tu ni yo sentimos nada –se arregló con tosquedad el cuello

- ¿Y? no le veo nada de diferente a lo que llamas 'amor' y a lo que hicimos anoche… sólo te utilice para tener un poco de placer… fue un divertido juego…

- ¿Sólo piensas en ello? –susurró con frialdad dejando de vestirse y mirando el piso con tristeza - ¿Estás tan vacío? No puedo creer que haya alguien tan triste como para…

- que cínico eres Wheeler –dejó salir una pequeña risa y se dirigió a él besando levemente sus labios –que yo recuerde… no me pediste que parara…

- Yo… -permaneció un momento callado y sin siquiera moverse un poco respondió .lo que mi cuerpo siente… nunca será lo que yo siento…

- Patético –murmuró antes de besarlo bruscamente

Permaneció de pie mientras Seto recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios.  
Se separó al no sentir ninguna reacción en el rubio, no se suponía que ese momento debería ser tan frío… Claro, no esperaba ninguna tontería como el llamado 'amor', pero se sentía extraño, tener al perro entre sus brazos, bajo su completo poder y no recibir ninguna respuesta, no, la humillación debía ser más grande, ese lindo cuerpo no debía ser desperdiciado de esa forma; sonrió fríamente y se separó de él.

- Vete –ordenó dirigiendose al baño –tengo mucho que hacer.

- ¿Nunca…? –murmuró débilmente - ¿Nunca has pensado en enamorarte?

- Nunca –respondió dando un portazo y cortando así la 'conversación'

- Lo supuse –murmuró sonriendo mientras volvía a vestirse.

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol brillaba, el clima estaba fresco, en fin, era un buen día para hacer ejercicio, además… dentro de poco mejoraría, esa belleza rubia pasaría por ahí en cualquier momento y le alegraría el día con esa exquisita visión. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello no había nadie más perfecto que él…

**(((Erg…. Fin del primer cap?)))**

Merle: Uh…. 'k…. acepto TODOS los comentarios XD

Celes: ….. que raro cap… ¬ ¬ Soy miembro del Ceglome, Tengo derecho a criticar… Y nueva regla de administración!!!! –comienza a sellar todo –sin review no actualización!!!

Merle: 'k… es el primer cap y… acabo O.o Muy, pero MUY confuso… ¬ ¬ así que no me pregunten, porque… faltan más caps… muajajajaja

Celes: ¬ ¬UU ah… si… Visiten Broken Wings!!! El comic de Merle con la participación del ceglome!!! h t t p : w w w . b r o k e n w i n g s t h e c o m i c . b r a v e h o s t . c o m /

Merle: _Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
